Return and Rise of the Red Comet
by Lord Angderon
Summary: Char Aznable finally can be at peace beside his loved Lalah Sune. That is until he is called to go to the world of Fairy Tail, of which he is told to join. The Fairy Tail team is just about to return home from Galuna Island before they encounter a red blur. How will Char, Son of Zeon Zum Deikun, manage the crazy magical world, and how will Fairy Tail handle the legendary Red Comet?
1. Chapter 1

Finally, with his soul finally once complete again after witnessing the hope for humanity that was embodied in the Unicorn Gundam, the legendary Red Comet, Char Aznable can finally be in peace with his beloved Lalah Sune.

He couldn't truly describe the overwhelming sense of joy and warmth it brought him, for after fighting for so long, to rest was both alien and satisfying at the same time.

And he couldn't ask for more than having Lalah with him.

Char wouldn't have been wrong to think that he would remain like so for the rest of eternity, that was until he felt the presence of Lalah telling him something.

"Char, do you know that you still have much to do?" He felt her inquiry him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your story is not done yet; it is far from being finished. You are needed elsewhere."

"… What is far from being finished?"

"Your role in the mortal realm. You will be sent into a new world where the need for only one is great."

"And that is me?"

"Yes, you, the Red Comet."

"Why? I thought I wouldn't need to fight again, I thought I would just be at peace, what…" Char started to go off on until he was injected by Lalah's answer.

"Char, my beloved Char. You will not be there for long; you are just needed to help those who need you. And then, you will return here, in which I will be waiting for you." She comfortingly reassured.

Feeling his soul calm down, Char readied himself for whatever laid wait for him. But he had just one question.

"Is there anything I should know before I am sent to this 'new world'" He asked.

"I can and will only tell you one thing. You must find and join the guild known as Fairy Tail." She replied.

Obviously being confused by such an unexpected thing, Char was about to ask another question before feeling the presence of Lalah depart from him and the blinding light of the reality of this new realm overtake him.

* * *

Blue.

That was the first color he saw as his vision came to be.

Blue with bushes of white dotting it.

That was when Char realized he was looking at a beautiful summer day sky, filled with scattered small clumps of clouds.

Gaining his sense's, Char preceded to lift up what he assumed to be his body off the grass of the meadow that he was lying in. It was now that he realized something was off.

Looking around him, he spotted the pond that also occupied the meadow. Walking up to it, he peered down into it, having it serve him as a mirror. He immediately found out why something was off.

For when he thought he would see his human form with blonde hair and blue eyes, he instead saw a suit of armor that appeared to be the suit of the late MSN-6S Sinanju. Or at least some altered form of it anyways.

For the differences, the feel was most defiantly the biggest. He felt as if instead of piloting the mobile suit, this time he was the mobile suit, the metal was his skin. Second was the size, noting that instead of the massive size the Sinanju was, he was now in the arena of scale associated when comparing to his human form.

There were many of differences such as the fuels tanks being replaced by a thin white cloak, the proportions fitting more to that of a human, and so on. But overall, it was the same.

Looking around, Char spotted the shield, rifle, and bazooka that belonged to the Sinanju to be lying in the grass near where he was lying. Picking them up and observing them, he concluded that they were identical to the previous ones he wielded, all save for the rifle.

Very much like the form he was in, the rifle was noticed changed, looking like some crossover between the Sinanju's original rifle and the stupidly overpowered Beam Magnum used on the Unicorn Gundam.

Having a bit curiosity spark within him, Char aimed the rifle upwards and proceed to fire a single round. Being rewarded with the insane projectile of the Gundam, Char was surprised the find an adjustment knob near the handle of the rifle. He twisted it and fired again, this time resulting in the more précised and controlled blast from the rifle that the Sinanju used.

Char liked that; Char really liked that.

Storing all his accessories on him, there was but one and final thing he would like to test. Instantly igniting his thrusters, Char was immediately sent soaring into the sky.

Being shocked of how insanely fast he accelerated, Char quickly leveled himself as he flew through the atmosphere. Deciding to see just how fast he could go, Char put more focus into his thrusters and reached unmarked speeds. Everything blurred as if he was in a new dimension of reality.

Char than began to realize just how in tune he was with the space around him. It was as if he could detect every particle of gas in the air, where their trajectory was, and where they would be in countless different scenarios.

Char realized that his newtype abilities were amplified vastly then they were before.

"Amuro would jealous" Char shamelessly thought to himself as he came down to land in a forested area.

Seemingly content with his form, Char began to think about the last thing Lalah has said to him.

"Fairy Tail?" Char muttered to himself, still trying to make sense of it. Not wanting to stay still for longer than he was, Char took off to see if maybe exploring around in this world would help.

And thus, the Red Comet streaked across the sky leaving a blur of brilliant crimson trailing him, leaving the utter annihilation of the sound barrier countless times.

* * *

After having the wonderful mess that was Galuna Island finished up, the team consisted of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were just within hours walking distance of Magnolia.

It looked like the final road to the guild would be calm and uneventful, much to the hopes of Lucy.

That would be proven wrong as Erza suddenly spoke up.

"Look, there is something in the sky!" Erza exclaimed as she straightly pointed the subject.

In the distant atmosphere, a bright red beam of light appeared, growing larger and brighter as it came closer. And it came nearer at insane speeds, leaving all in the group in awe of its velocity. Oddly, there was no sound with it.

"Uhm, shouldn't we duck or something?" An increasingly worryingly Lucy aimlessly asks.

"Yes! Now!" Gray ordered as the crimson beam grew nearer and nearer.

Every single member of the group threw themselves onto the ground as quick as possible, though in reality it wouldn't prepared them for what came next.

Surprisingly the object in the sky landed gracefully a few dozen meters in front of them. What really hit the team was the large multitude of sonic booms that followed the alien thing, blasting down several trees and abusing eardrums.

Several moments passed as the senses of the mages came back to them. Once having a sense of balance again, they looked up at the mysterious disruptor, only to find a tall figure clad in red armor, with a powerful and terrifying glowing green mono eye staring at them.

The Red Comet has arrived.

_**Author Notes**_

Is it just me, or is the lack of Gundam UC crossovers on this website borderline criminal?


	2. Chapter 2

Only a one man would ever feel such an amazing rush of reaching near light-speed velocities, Char was more than proud to be that one.

Everything became blurred and lost detailed as he went faster and faster through the heavens. It had gotten to the point where Char swore that he saw the same islands several times in a row within the past eight minutes, proving the fact of his successful insane laps around the entire planet. It was, to say at the very least, a massive sensation of adrenaline for the Red Comet.

And he just kept going and going until the concern of altering time-space itself started to emerge in the back of his head, digging at his conscious.

Heeding his own inner warning, Char slowed significantly down to a slow (for him anyway) cruising speed. Once he had slowed down, the effect of his little 'joy' ride became quite apparent. The air around him was extremely hot from the friction between his own suit and the air itself. Amazingly, his own body was showing no signs of damage or warpage from the extreme temperatures.

Also, in direct result to extreme heat that was generated, severe wind currents that were unprecedented in history began ravaging the atmosphere, bringing chaotic and powerful gusts that aimlessly traveled across the Earth.

Witnessing this, Char immediately regretted his actions, for he realized that in the joy of speed, he had been both careless and reckless.

"No doubt that whoever lives on this world is going to be distressed by this global windstorm I caused." Char spoke to himself analytically as he flew over the planet in question.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Where would this Fairy Tail be?" Char pondered as he observed the realm beneath him. He had no idea where to begin looking.

That was until an idea came to mind. He knew from witnessing both Lalah, Amuro, and many more that if a newtype was powerful enough and focused, they could search and see things in ways never thought of. That combined with the fact of his own abilities being strengthened immeasurably when he entered this world, Char concluded that he could use this to help him in his search.

Coming across one of the main massive continents, Char paused in the air to try and attempt to use his newtype abilities.

As soon he decided to focus on the reality around him, his mind was immediately overloaded by all new dimensions of information and possibilities. Colors that could not been seen by man were now seen, the fourth and fifth dimensions laid revealed.

To summarize, it almost knocked Char out with the first moments of exposure. It appeared that if one was immediately sent up in sensitivity level that Char was without proper conditioning, the consequences could be immensely harsh on the mind.

Exiting out of that mystic mind-space as fast as possible to avoid blacking out, Char straightway proceeded to ground himself in an open field in order to take a breather and recollect himself from such a stimulating experience. As soon as he touched the ground, he fell to his knees, finding his strength fading from him.

"Lalah, I could really use your help right now." Char exhaustedly proclaimed. "You always were talking about how you could see and hear things that were not always there." Char did miss those discussions with Lalah about her prodigy newtype powers.

His head began to throb and turn in pain from the failed attempt to utilize his heightened senses.

There was silence for a little while, nothing but the wind howling and the tall blades of grass whistling along such currents.

Then, Char heard her.

Char heard Lalah.

Char saw her.

Char saw Lalah.

She was not far off from him. There was no blinding light, she just simply appeared. And she moved forward towards him, at a normal and peaceful pace, all the while beckoning him by his name.

Char wanted to get up and make his way towards her, but by now he was so spent that he could not move.

Lalah, now within touching distance, outstretched her hand and touched her beloved captain, changing his form that of armor to that of flesh, shrinking in size in doing so. Char looked at himself in astonishment at the miraculous transformation.

What he noticed was that his body was an altered combination of both his Full Frontal and original body. He was quite taller now than he was before and possessing significant more muscle mass than he did before.

His attire for his body was the almost the exact same of Full Frontal, save for the zeon cloak and shoulder adornments that he wore in his campaign in the One Year War, which was not to his objections at all, for he did find that outfit to be more comforting than any of his previous ones. But there was one feature that was most attention grabbing was his mask and helmet. His favorite combination of both his mask and his old iconic helmet from the infamous One Year War.

Char also noted that he had a holster on his right that held his

Again, just like his suit form, Char found no sense of disappointment in his human form as well. He was quite pleased.

Char, now having this blessing from Lalah, was now able to take her hand and rise to his feet, meeting her face to face.

"Lalah, how are you here?" Char asked in wonder.

"The same way you are here, Char." She answered with a comforting and warm smile. It filled Char's soul to the brim with peace. "So, what are your thoughts on this world? Now that I am sure that you went around it countless times." She added with bit of a giggle at the end.

"It is beautiful Lalah, it is like what Earth would have looked like in it's prime." Char answered as he looked around in the gorgeous landscape. He looked as if he were to say something else but couldn't find the words yet.

"Char?"

"… Lalah, I tried to access my newtype abilities, but I failed in doing so."

"You didn't fail Char."

Char looked at Lalah with a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"Char, most newtypes can't even access the realm that you did on first try. It takes years to even catch a glimpse into what you just immediately immersed into."

"But I couldn't stay there for more than a few seconds, how did you manage it back then?"

"I managed it because you were there for me." Lalah answered with her sincere smile.

"Lalah."

"And I know that you will be able to manage it too, for I will always be with you Char."

And with finishing that, Lalah leaned closer and pressed her lips on Chars cheek, before slowly fading away. In doing so, Char reverted to his suit form, taking on the shape of the Sinanju again.

Lalah's voice spoke one last line that spreaded hope into Chars being.

"I believe in you, Red Comet."

Once that Lalah had finished her visit with her trusted captain, Char stood up, feeling confident and recomposed.

Char blasted off, resuming his search with greater zeal and strength. In his wake, a trial of crimson light that painted the blue sky, letting all who see know who was here.

* * *

He stood over the strange group that laid temporarily immobile on the ground. If he had realized earlier that it was he only who was currently immune from the ear-deafening sonic booms, then he might have slowed down much earlier. However, that was already done, and he could do nothing about it right now.

Well, except wait for them to recover and offer them a hand. Of which the time for recovery took much longer than Char had originally expected, with several minutes passing with this group of a armored redhead, a half-naked boy, a blondie, and a pink haired stranger with a disproportionate blue cat?

"Lalah, what kind of weird planet did you send me to?" Char mused with himself as the redhead was the first to lift her face up at him.

Char saw the fear written all over her face, clearly being from both his arrival and his imposing appearance. To help sway things away from intimidation, Char extended his red metal hand out to her in gesture of offering her assistance.

The female warrior looked at his hand skeptical, before gazing back up at him with a question to follow.

"Who are you?" She asked quite unevenly awkwardly in pitch, showing proof that she still hadn't fully recover from the damage the multiple breakings of the sound barrier did to her ears.

"My name is Char. Char Aznable." He answered professionally, stretching his hand closer to her. "Now with that taken care of, would you permit me to assist you in rising to your feet?"

Moving with extreme caution, the young woman accepted his offer and slowly got to her feet, while still being a great deal unbalanced.

"Now, may I ask your name?" Char calmly asked.

"Erza Scarlet." She evenly replied.

At this moment the rest of the team had just barley gotten themselves up standing, all taking their bountiful turns gazing at the crimson armor-clad sight before them.

Despite his attempts with offering his hand, it seemed that the tension between him and this group is only growing tighter the more they look at him.

And why wouldn't they, he only cam out of the blue moving at speeds unimaginable and destroyed good portion of the landscape and their eardrums with the sonic booms he left in his wake. On top of that, he appears nothing like anything they would even think of in their dreams.

"This is going to work." Char thought to himself as he looked at his form. Thinking of the encounter he had with Lalah he had earlier, Char thought that if he could access his human form as Lalah did for him, it would help him tremendously.

Just as he thought of it, he began to glow into a white light while form into the human form he was just thinking of. The bright light then disappeared, revealing Char in his flesh body. He already knew that his new human body was taller than his original one, but simply by how much he now knew.

While he did lose quite a bit of height changing from suit to human form, he noticed that he was still quite taller than the tallest one of the group, being the half-naked one.

For what ever reason, that display apparently did the trick. He could feel things beginning to ease between them. He could tell that it piqued the interest of Erza in particular, though he knew not why.

"DUDE, LIKE WHAT THEY HECK!" The pink haired one roared as he cupped his ears, attempting anything to help soothe and cope with the severe pain from his eardrums being busted.

"Yeah, like come on man, you could have at least given us a warning." The tall half naked boy added.

"Please accept my humble apology for whatever … distress that you may have been inflicted with that was in result from my landing." Char coolly offered as he bowed his torso to show as much. "It would seem that I have been careless in how I travel. With that said, may we attempt to start over and begin introductions?"

"Yeah, I am Lucy." The blond girl answered. "And this is Happy." As she pointed at the blue cat, who Char now noticed had wings now and was hovering in the air.

"How fast were you going? I have never seen anything move that fast before!" The cat asked in astonishment, much to Chars surprise as he did not expect it to be able to both fly and speak.

"To answer your question, I would need to ask you one as well. Are you familiar what the term Mach is?" Char replied, which resulted in Happy giving a quick nod. "Good, then you would also know that that Mach 1 is the speed of which sound travels, which also is around 343 meters per second. With that knowledge, I can tell you that in my lower cruising speed you saw me in, I was at Mach 15, due to my speed more precisely being 5,145 meters per second. Does that answer your question?"

Happy didn't respond, just simply trying to take in the sheer magnitude of speed this guy was moving at was overwhelming the poor blue cat.

It appeared to also have the same effect on the others as well.

"That was you low speed?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, but I have yet still yet to receive all of your names. May we continue?" Char patiently asked.

"That right, well my name is Gray. And please don't do something like that again, my ears are still ringing." The borderline nude mage responded.

"And you are…" Char asked as he looked at the pink haired boy.

"That's Natsu, our dragon slayer." Erza provided.

"WHAT, WHO SAID MY NAME?" The person in question roared, obviously still having issues hearing things.

"Thank you so very much for introducing yourselves. As I will say again, my name is Char Aznable." He stated. "And I am currently looking for a place unknown to me called Fairy Tail."

Char noted how this caused a certain reaction among the group, seeing the shoot looks between him and themselves.

"We are from Fairy Tail, why are you looking for it?" Erza questioned him.

"I was informed that I should join this Fairy Tail as soon as possible. May I ask what it is?" Char asked back.

"Fairy Tail is a mages guild, we are members of such and are actually heading back to our headquarters right now."

"If that is so, may I ask you to lead there? I afraid I simply do not know the way."

"But of course, it is only a little while away and we should be there soon, as long as we keep moving."

"You have my deepest gratitude Erza. I would like to again address my regret for accidently causing you all disturbance."

"Its alright, just as long as you don't do it again." Gray remarked.

"I will try my best to refrain such effects from occurring in the future." Char vowed.

With all that said, the mages continued down their path back to Magnolia, with their new guest, Char Aznable, in tow.

And now, unknown at the time, Fairy Tail's strongest team would bring home one of the most skilled, talented, and the most influential mobile suit pilot of all time, Char Aznable, the legendary Red Comet of Zeon.

**Authors Note**

Thank you guys for enjoying the last chapter, hope you like this one.

Looks like Char learns some several differences when going insanely fast in space where there is no air, and in the atmosphere where there is air.

And that wont be the last we see of Lalah, she will be very present during the entire story as she was in the beginning this chapter.


End file.
